mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii Wiki
Hello, welcome to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki! This is a collaborative information community about one of the best selling video games out there, ! This sixth installment of the Mario Kart series introduces a wide array of new Characters, Karts, Tracks, Bikes, and MORE! Anyone can help with the business over here, if you're up for the rigorous task. As of , , we've made an outstanding edits on articles. This wiki's main purpose is its'' Mario Kart Wii'' pages, but it also has a page for every Mario game, console, and powerup. Our current goal is to make a page for every Mario character. This includes major characters, minor characters, and characters from other franchises that have been in Mario spinoffs. Anyone can help by adding more pages, pictures, or editing already existing pages! News (as of 12/2/15) *New Mario Kart Wii ''articles: Battle, 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. *BananasAreAnnoying has started adding more categories to pages (Engine Classes, Game Modes, Unlockables misc.)! *The Mario Kart Wii Wiki has over 1,000 pages! *Important notice: User Reviews should have the User Reviews category. Featured Article of the Week Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins is a game for the Game Boy. It is the sequel to Super Mario Land. For more information, go here- ☀http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Land_2%3A_Six_Golden_Coins Need Help? Admins *Ask Kassie Macabre ('Lead Admin'''- holds the most edits. She's pretty much the boss.) *Ask JK55556 (Admin- helps out often with the pages and loves Flipline Studios games a lot. He is good at answering questions.) *Ask BananasAreAnnoying (Admin- a delectable contributor who is annoyed at Bananas) *Ask Yoshi Fan 600 (Admin- a good contributor who is a fan of Yoshi and the number 600.) *Ask Mario Richardson (Admin-''' a Mario fan who makes great edits.) *Ask Mariz627 ('''Admin- a good contributor of the Luigi Time Wiki that made this wiki's new logo.) Other *Ask Community Central Wiki if the admins can't help you out. *For a complete list of The Mario Kart Wii Wiki Staff, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Wii_Wiki_Staff The Rules # To become an admin, a user has to stay active for a week OR make 25 separate edits. # No non-Mario pages should be made, besides User Reviews. # Any admin that is inactive for a month or more will have their adminship taken away. # Users that have been active for two weeks OR have made at least 50 edits can become burecrats. # If a user advertises the Mario Kart Wii Wiki or has someone they know join, they will get every other title. # If there is an argument on the wiki, a poll should be set up about it. The option with the most votes will be the one that happens. # Bad language is not allowed. The first time, it will result in a warning, the second, a three hour ban, and the third, a day ban. Wikis created by users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki Some of the wikis may not have many active users or pages. If you help make pages, you are a good contributor. On one of the wikis, someone became an admin two weeks after they joined, so anyone could. Please make these wikis popular! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/FliplineFanCustomers_Wikia (By JK55556) http://worddefinition.wikia.com/wiki/Word_Definition_Wikia (By JK55556) http://marioandmore.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Wikia (By JK55556) http://mariotennis.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Tennis_Wiki (By Bananas Are Annoying) http://stickwargame.wikia.com/wiki/Stick_War_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre) http://mariokart8.wikia.com/wikia/Mario_Kart_8_Wikia (With Can-Tok MakeAfoomfa) http://yoshi-is-the-best.wikia.com/wikia/Yoshi_is_the_best!_Wikia (By Yoshi Fan 600) http://luigi.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Luigi_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre) http://yoshi-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Yoshi_Fan_600 (By Yoshi Fan 600) http://the-luigi-time.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi (With Mariz627) Happy Creating! Poll of the Week What is Your Favorite Mainseries N64 Mario Game? Super Mario 64 Paper Mario Yoshi's Story Donkey Kong 64 Category:Browse